Mariecke
by lrigD
Summary: Dolf is Mariecke kwijt... Gebaseerd op het boek, niet de film, maar het boek heeft geen aparte categorie. Enjoy!


_**Misschien wel mijn favoriete boek ooit. Dit schreef ik een paar weken geleden; de film was net op tv geweest en ik had een drang om het boek te lezen, die ik veel beter vind. En daarna... dit!**_

_**Enjoy =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Mariecke! Mariecke!" Radeloos liep Dolf rond. Waar was Mariecke toch?

Een honderdtal boeren had de groep kleine kruisvaarders aangevallen, woedend omdat de kleine duivels hun graan van het land en de appels uit hun bomen stalen.

Dolf was Mariecke uit het oog verloren toen hij een gewond meisje uit het open veld naar de beschutting van het bos bracht. Al snel verscheen een uit de kluiten gewassen jongens, die Dolf meende te herkennen als een visser, naast hem. Hij nam het meisje teder in zijn armen en keek op naar Dolf, alsof hij wilde zeggen dat zij het verder wel zouden redden.

Vaag glimlachend rende Dolf terug naar het veld. Hij was nog steeds niet goed in vechten en hield er niet van. Bij een aanval als deze hield hij zich meestal bezig met het vervoeren van de gewonden naar een veilige plek.

Hij was Mariecke en Leonardo al snel uit het oog verloren, maar maakte zich weinig zorgen. Leonardo, met zijn formidabele knots, kon elke vijand te baas, en Mariecke zou niet veel overkomen met Leonardo in de buurt. Bovendien had ze zich de laatste paar maanden noodzakelijkerwijs geleerd te verdedigen.

Maar nu was het gevecht voorbij, en de kinderen hadden zich teruggetrokken in de veilige beschutting van het bos. De gewonden lagen te rusten of werden verzorgd, en de anderen lachten al weer. Het bleef Dolf verbazen hoe snel deze kinderen zich herstelden van een aanval. Maar vandaag schonk hij er geen aandacht aan.

Waar wás Mariecke? De groepjes kinderen zaten verspreid door het bos, van elkaar verwijderd door groepen bomen. De zon verschool zich gedeeltelijk achter de dikke bladerlaag, waardoor Dolf soms maar vaag de vormen van de kinderen kon onderscheiden. Maar Mariecke zou hij herkennen.

Opeens greep angst zijn hart. Er waren toch geen doden gevallen? Bij doden zouden de kinderen stiller zijn, maar zou het kunnen… Als ze het niet wisten…

Met bonzend hart rende Dolf terug naar de open plek. De boeren waren er nog, op een veilige afstand. Sommigen keken boos naar het bos, anderen stonden gebogen over de gewonden – en doden?

Van het kinderleger was bijna niemand nog in het veld. Ze hadden geleerd zich snel te verspreiden en onzichtbaar te maken na een aanval, wetend dat de aanvallers altijd terug konden komen.

Er stonden nog drie kinderen om het veld die met radeloze blik om zich heen keken. Dolf rende naar ze toe; was die vorm op de grond, was dat…

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg hij zodra hij hen bereikt had.

"We kunnen haar niet tillen," zei een van de meisjes bedroefd en ze wees op het meisje op de grond.

Tot zijn opluchting zag Dolf dat het meisje nog leefde, en dat het niet Mariecke was. Hij knikte slechts en, het meisje samen met een andere jongen optillend, bracht haar naar de rand van het bos. Toen de jongen het bos in wilde gaan, hield Dolf hem tegen.

"Zijn er doden gevallen?" vroeg hij angstvallig. De jongen schudde zijn hoofd.

"Twee zwaargewonden aan onze kant, drie aan hun kant." Toen zweeg hij en rende snel door het bos, op zoek naar zijn vrienden.

Hem nakijkend draaide Dolfs geest op volle toeren. Waar kon Mariecke zijn? Lang niet iedereen kende haar, dus het had weinig nut het te vragen; misschien als hij naar Leonardo vroeg…?

"Weten jullie waar Leonardo is?" vroeg hij de eerste groep die hij tegenkwam. Ze wezen in oostelijke richting en hij keek met een licht teneergeslagen blik naar het dichte netwerk van takken en bladeren dat hem de toegang versperde.

"Daar loopt een paadje," zei een meisje dat zijn blik had gevolgd.

"Dank je," riep hij terwijl hij al naar het pad rende. Hopelijk waren ze verderop… Hij wist niet of hij zijn kalmte kon bewaren als hij ze niet snel vond.

Hij zag schimmen in de verte…

Hij struikelde bijna over de wortel van een boom en, omhoogkrabbelend, merkte niet dat de schimmen op hem af waren gerend.

"Rudolf!" Het was Mariecke, ze was veilig… Ontroerd sloot hij de kleine wervelwind in de armen. Ze was veilig…

Over haar rug keek hij naar Leonardo, die met een zweem van een glimlach naar het tafereel stond te kijken.

"Ik wist niet waar je was," stotterde Dolf toen ze elkaar weer hadden losgelaten.

"Ik was bij Leonardo," zei Mariecke luchtig, "ik was veilig."

Ze had het niet beter kunnen zeggen.

* * *

_**Echt goed is het niet, en ik had liever een scène tussen Dolf en Leonardo geschreven, maar de relatie die die twee hebben is moeilijk te omschrijven of beschrijven... Dus heb ik het maar zo gedaan. Dit was eigenlijk ook the first thing that came to mind...**_

_**Review zou gewaardeerd zijn!  
**_


End file.
